


Blood Money

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Bad wrong, M/M, Rich - Freeform, Somewhat sexual touching, Un-wanted touching, Wealth, amnesiac! stiles, awful! Theo, car crashes, injuries, play boy! Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny pellets of rain began to slowly land on the car windows as Theo kept his eyes on the completely empty road in front of him.</p><p>He yawned, taking his hand away from the wheel for a brief second. He was completely ready to take a shower and go to bed, having just been to a particually boring charity event.</p><p>Just as he turns a corner, a figure catches Theo's eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Money

Tiny pellets of rain began to slowly land on the car windows as Theo kept his eyes on the completely empty road in front of him.

He yawned, taking his hand away from the wheel for a brief second. He was completely ready to take a shower and go to bed, having just been to a particually boring charity event.

Just as he turns a corner though, a figure catches Theo's eye. 

Theo squints just to make the figure out, on the dark, abandoned road. It seemed to be a person, limping along the treeline, half in the street half in the overgrown grass.

As Theo gets closer, he sees that the person is a man, completely drenched in blood.

Theo pulls the car over across the street from the person. He grabs his phone and steps out of his truck, curious about this situation.

There's no one else around, and the man didn't seem to notice that Theo had pulled over, but Theo still walks across the street towards this mysterious person.

The man- or boy, as he looks only about twenty or so- turns to him as he gets closer, and jumps a bit.

He doesn't look completely scared, mostly just disoriented.

Theo has a few seconds to study him. He has pale skin, so white it almost glowed in the moonlight, and big, wide Bambi eyes that Theo found instantly attractive. His body is long and lanky, and his head has a huge bump on it, bleeding.

Theo clears his throat, and asks, "what's a pretty thing like you doing all alone out here?"

The boy makes a face of complete and utter confusion. He says nothing, so Theo speaks again, "are you alright? Did you get into an accident?"

The boy eyes are glistening with unshed tears. The boy shakes his head and says in a gruff voice, "I- I don't know."

Theo tilts his head. Hmm. Well, this was definetly getting more interesting by the second. He's intrigued. Theo looks around the deserted road, just to once again make sure they were completely alone.

"Can you tell me your name?" Theo asks, testing the boys memory.

The boy shrugs again. He looks so innocent, yet so scared. Theo likes it.

Theo thinks quickly about what to do. 

He doesn't particually want to be a 'savior' or anything. He did not leave his car because he was a good citizen. He left his car because he was curious.

And now it turns out that maybe he can have a little bit of fun.

As it begins to pour down rain hard, Theo glances down at his suede jacket and huffs in annoyance. He makes a quick decision, and says, "okay. Come into my car."

Any rational person would never accept such an offer from a stranger, but obviously this beautiful boy is not rational right now. Theo concludes he must've gotten in an accident and hit his head.

The boy shakily nods his head, so Theo reaches out and takes his boney hand.

Theo leads him across the abandoned street and opens the passanger side of the front door for him.

The boy wordlessly gets in, holding his bleeding arm to his chest. As Theo walks around the side of the car, he sighs in annoyance because the boy will get blood all over his leather seats.

Theo hops into the car after him, and puts the key onto the ignition.

As the car starts to drive again, Theo looks to the boy, now having a chance to examine him closer.

He has an upturned nose, and adorable little moles dotting his face that Theo finds absolutely delicious. He thinks about how lucky that he's finally found a cute boy, so much different than anyone he's ever seen.

"Can you remember anything?" Theo asks, as they get closer to Theo's house.

The boy thinks for a moment, then shakes his head with a lost look on his little face. It's endearing, really.

Theo nods in silent approval. It will be so much easier if the boy can't remember anything. Then Theo can mold him into the perfect specimen.

Theo pulls into his long driveway, and pulls the keys from the ignition. He turns back to the boy, who has been silently rocking in his seat, head, hands, arm, and leg bleeding still.

Theo hips out of the truck, then goes around the other way to let the boy out.

When the boy leaves the car, he stumbled a bit, so Theo wraps an arm around his back and under his shoulders to support him.

He walks the boy to the double doors of his mansion, and shuffles with the keys until he gets them open. He leads the boy inside, and then locks the door behind them.

The boy looks around the room with wide eyes, still looking so disoriented and scared.

Theo thinks about what to do next. He should probably treat his injuries. "Come on," Theo says gently, taking the boys shaking hand, and walking him into the biggest bathroom.

He sits the boy down in a chair, and makes quick work of searching the drawers of the cabinet for bandages to treat his injuries.

"Do you know if you got into an accident?" He asks casually, as he rummages through the drawers.

The boy says nothing, seeming pre-occupied with staring at the floor.

Theo finds rubbing alcohol, so he turns back around, and takes the boys arm. The boy looks up at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"This might hurt a little bit," Theo says gently, trying to calm the boy down, "try and keep still."

The boy sniffles, but does try to remain completely still as Theo pours a little of the disinfectant on a long gash on his right arm. The boy makes a noise of discomfort, and tries to pull away, but he's weak so Theo easily holds his arm in place.

Once the cut is cleaned out, Theo wraps his arm with thick, tan bandages. He had them leftover from his last boyfriend, and they'd been rotting in the cabinet ever since.

Theo grabs a towel from the rack and begins to lightly dab the boys head of blood, when he suddenly realizes that he doesn't know his name.

"Hold this here," Theo says, leading his hand to the towel, and pressed against his forehead. The boy does as he's told, as Theo reaches into his pocket.

He pulls out a tattered, black leather wallet. Theo makes a silent face of disgust at the cheap material, and then he opens to it up to see the license.

Inside is only a twenty dollar bill, and a single license.

The town it indicates it's from reads, _Beacon Hills_ which is miles from Theo's rich neighborhood, so Theo wonders what the boy was doing so far away from his home.

The liscense also shows a cute picture of the boy, dopely grinning. The date of birth indicates that he's 21 years old. The name is something Theo cannot pronounce that behind with the letter M, Stilinski.

"Stiles," Theo says, quickly coming up with a nickname that will suit his needs, but also sounds kind of cute.

The boy looks up confusedly, "what?"

"That's your name," Theo says, searching the wallet further, "Stiles."

"Oh." The boy says simply, looking down, seemingly trying to memorize the new name.

Theo looks through the small pockets of he wallet, and all he finds is a picture of Stiles and a red headed girl, posed in front of an ocean. They're holding hands.

Theo puts the wallet down on the sink, then searches the boys other pocket. He finds a cellphone, so he picks it up and examines the notifications.

The first text reads;

_From Lydia, 5:45 pm: Can't wait for tonight ;) ___

__The next few read;_ _

___From Lydia, 7:56 pm: are you working late?_ _ _

___From Lydia, 8:34 pm: are you okay? Please answer_ _ _

___From Lydia, 8:36 pm: ASAP!!!_ _ _

___From Lydia, 8:58 pm: Marv, please call me, I'm really worried, your dad said you left hours ago_ _ _

__Theo glances at the boy. He didn't look like a Marv. He glances back down at his phone._ _

___ten missed calls, Lydia_ _ _

___From Lydia, 9:10 pm: I called Scott, your dad and Ally, no one has seen you, I'm calling 911 in ten minutes_ _ _

___From Scott, 9:45 pm: where the hell are you, Lydias freaking out!_ _ _

___From Scott, 9:52 pm: we're looking for you dude, if you're just not answering I'm gonna be pissed_ _ _

__That's when stream of text messages end. Theo shuts off the phone, and looks over to Stiles. He's quite the popular one._ _

__"How do you feel?" Theo asks gently, placing the phone down next to the wallet._ _

__Stiles shrugs, hands Shaking where they grip onto the handle of the chair he sits on, leaking blood._ _

__Theo wraps bandages around his legs next, but those injuries were not as severe as the ones on his arm and his head._ _

__"Who are you?" Stiles asks, voice so soft and confused. It would have been sad if Theo didn't find it so adorable._ _

__"You don't remember me?" Theo asks, tilting his head, pretending to act hurt._ _

__Stiles shakes his head, eyes still glistening._ _

Theo fake sighs. He's gotten pretty good at lying over the years, this is second nature to him. "I'm Theo," he says, taking the boys shaking hands in his, "you're boyfriend."

Stiles squints his eyes and looks over Theo's face, confused. "... I can't remember."

"I know," Theo says oh-so-very gently, "but it's okay."

Theo examines Stiles injuries once again, and decides that he'll be okay. Theo stands up, and turns on the shower.

"Come 'ere," Theo says, dragging the boy to his feet. He unbuttons Stiles' flannel shirt, which is covered in dark red blood.

Stiles sways slightly on his feet, looking nauseous. Theo continues to strip him anyways.

After Stiles is completely naked, Theo steps back and examines him. He had a long, skinny body, and tall legs, that Theo liked very much. His chest was not chiseled, but rather thin, which Theo expected. His cock was medium-sized, and unshaven.

Theo cocks his head at the shower, and says, "go in."

Stiles does without argue, still looking completely disoriented. Theo strips himself down as well, pealing off his suit jacket, and slacks. He steps into the shower with him.

Stiles does not seem to notice or care that they're both naked in the shower together, he seems to have other things on his mind at the moment. That's okay, Theo can fix that.

Theo takes a handful of his expensive shampoo, and scrubs it soothingly into Stiles bruised scalp. The water under them is dark red, already.

Stiles rouses from his train of thought, and makes a noise of surprise, still wobbling on his feet, and Theo concludes he hurt his leg as well.

"Are we dating?" Stiles asks out of nowhere, voice soft and so quiet that Theo almost couldn't hear him.

Theo fake smiles, a smile that he's perfected over the years, "yeah."

Stiles does not seem convinced, but also does not argue. Theo takes a sponge from the shower rack, drenched it with soap, and starts to run it over Stiles chest.

He's really a beautiful boy, Theo's glad that he got such a lucky break finding a new boyfriend that couldn't run away from him.

"I thought you'd left me," Theo says, "you were gone for so long."

Stiles doesn't exactly seem up for conversation, but mumbles, "m' sorry."

Theo smiles. He's learning quick, he's smart as well as pretty, "That's okay. It's not your fault."

Theo washes the soap on Stiles off, then shuts the water off. He takes a towel, and wraps the soft, plush fabric against Stiles shivering body.

"Let's go to bed, okay?" Theo says in a soothing voice. Stiles nods his head distantly.

Theo takes Stiles boney hand once again, and leads him through the house, and into Theo's bedroom. He doesn't bother to dress him, just lays him down on the soft, King sized bed, and tucks him into the silky blankets.

"How're you feeling?" Theo makes sure one last time, running a hand through his hair.

Stiles shrugs weakly. "Like this isn't real," he says in a very distant, very disoriented voice.

Theo leans down and kisses his boys forehead. Later on maybe Theo will fuck him, but right now he needs to earn Stiles trust.

Theo watches him as he slowly drifts off to sleep. He's not really sure if this boys gonna die or not, but he honestly hopes not. This seems like it could be a lot of fun.

But, if he does die, then it's not a big deal. He'll just join the long list of Theo's boyfriend who had 'accidents'.

Theo climbs into the bed as well. It's been awhile since he's had another warm body in the bed with him, and he thinks that he can definitely get used to Stiles' company.


End file.
